A vehicle seat in which force sensors are incorporated for measuring the mass of an occupant, an item, or the like on a seat main body is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-1153).
A vehicle seat described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-1153 is a front seat for a vehicle cabin. The vehicle seat includes a seat main body in which an occupant is seated, a pair of left and right seat rails along which the seat main body slides forward and rearward, and a seat mount base through which the left and right seat rails are secured to a vehicle body floor-side member. The seat mount base generally has a substantially H shape in plan view and includes a pair of left and right side members and a connection member. The side members extend in the vehicle body front-rear direction below the left and right seat rails and are secured to a vehicle floor. Central portions of the side members, the central portions being substantially in the center in the front-rear direction, are connected to each other through the connection member. The seat rails include secured rails and movable rails. The secured rails extend in the vehicle body front-rear direction. The movable rails are slidably held by the secured rails. The seat main body is attached to the movable rails.
In this vehicle seat, force sensors are disposed between the left and right side members of the seat mount base and the secured rail portions of the respective seat rails. The mass of an occupant, an item, or the like on the seat main body is input to the force sensors. Wiring cables routed from the force sensors are bundled together on the connection member of the seat mount base. The bundled wiring cables are further routed and connected to an external controller through a connector or the like.